1. Field
An apparatus and a method consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments broadly relate to an image processing method and apparatus for enhancing a contrast of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of enhancing a contrast of an image, there is a histogram smoothing method that calculates a histogram of an image, and redistributes a pixel value so that the histogram of the image has a uniform distribution for each pixel value. The histogram of the image denotes a graph that shows the number of pixels corresponding to each pixel value in a range from a darkest region to a brightest region of the image.
According to the histogram smoothing method, an image processing apparatus may adjust a pixel value of an image so that the number of pixels corresponding to each pixel value has a uniform distribution, in a histogram of the image.
However, in a case where a distribution of the histogram of the image does not correspond to a normal distribution, when the image processing apparatus adjusts a pixel value according to the histogram smoothing method, a bright region of the image is washed out.